


Who Would Of Guessed

by Turnerskane



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: France (Country), M/M, Recording, mention of sex but not to graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turnerskane/pseuds/Turnerskane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Alex have been best friends for four years now but quite simply that wasn't enough. The constant stares and brushing of limbs while they were out with the rest of the band - Arctic Monkeys -  didn't go unnoticed either. Then a few days after beginning to recording their album 'The age of the understatement' under the name of 'The Last Shadow Puppets' things took an unexpected turn. </p><p>"one shot"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Would Of Guessed

It all started back when Miles' band -The little flames- toured with the Arctic Monkeys. Alex had never really cared for their supporting acts but when a bubbly, enthusiastic lad, who looked roughly around the same age as him, pondered through into the dressing room and made mindless small talk he realized he should of, in fact took more interest.

They chattered mindlessly about different bands, to which they found out they had the same music taste, and told childhood stories to make the other laugh until of course they were interrupted by a sound check guy telling Miles to get ready .. "You're on in five"

"Good luck mate" Alex had simply said before Miles shot a look and replied "Thanks la" Before leaving with a smirk on his face.

Now ever since that day, 4 years ago, they have been inseparable. Miles had even featured on their second Studio album 'Favourite Worst Nightmare'. They drink together and laugh together, like Friends do except this wasn't any normal friendship... They would get lost in a conversation and be totally incognizant to what was going on around them. They would stare at each other while in a interview- neither of them daring to take their eyes away from the other. They were known for their inability to provide personal space, somehow or someway their legs would be brushing and their hands would be scraping in the most discrete way.. Well that's what they thought.

Of course their behaviour didn't go unnoticed to the lads (Matt, Jamie and Nick) were all totally aware of how caught up in Miles, Alex was. Nowadays he seemed to prefer quiet nights in with Miles, listening to a record they both enjoyed while drinking their favourite alcoholic beverage.

And that is how they wound up to be in France, performing a duo act under the name of ' The Last Shadow Puppets'. Of course, at first, the other lads had taken it as a shock but they were totally aware with the desire of the two working together on what could be a phenomenal record.

The two lads spent numerous nights lying on Miles' bed, back at his apartment, scribbling down thoughts into a notepad the two shared. Once they pitched the idea to the record label and got the green light to proceed they both decided France.. An Unknown place, would be the best so they packed their bags the following day and off they went, both extremely hyped for the adventure ahead.

They had been their for just over 5 days recording songs, with producer and drummer James Ford. So far they had only recorded 4 songs but all was going well.

Their daily routine had become recording for half a morning, going out on a bike ride together- Tops off, Fred Perry shorts on- going for a swim, having something to eat, relaxing on one of the others beds and eventually falling asleep while playing their guitars and writing and to be honest, that was all they could have wished for, they were both in utter bliss and most importantly they were content. Except that wasn't enough for Miles, although the knowing looks and constant contact was a 24/7 thing, he just needed more.

He'd only released that his affection towards the older one brewed up when he caught Alex dragging a gorgeous brunette out of the pub with a vicious smirk spread across his face a couple of weeks ago and that's when he truly experienced jealousy.

Up until a couple of nights ago he'd tried to contain his feelings for Alex but that all changed when he caught him, once again, chatting up a girl at the bar. He watched from his seat until he couldn't take it anymore, because sitting through jealously and not being able to do anything about it was one of the worst things ever, and stumbled out of the pub doors in France. Although he knew he couldn't walk back to their shared house he set on foot, fag in hand blowing the smoke into the warm summers night until he heard A faint voice calling his name.

Too fed up to even turn around he carried on, making out he couldn't hear the person. That was until he heard footsteps quickly pattering behind him and to say he was relieved that Alex had actually followed him was an understatement.

"What do you want Alex?!" He spat. He hadn't released how harsh it had sounded until he turned around to meet his gaze.

"Look.. I'm sorry, I'm just not.. Feeling up to it, is all mate" He placed a hand on Alex's shoulder to which he flinched and shrugged it off causing Miles to look at him skeptical.

"What.. What's up Al?" He now noticed the red eyes.

"I'm sorry Miles, I am" His voice was on the verge of cracking.

"Alex, what.. What are you doing, tell me what's up?" He was now panicking.

"Please don't hate me when I tell you this?"

"Why would I?"

"I.. I think I may like you" He squeaked.. "Miles I'm not fucking kidding anyone, I'm in fucking love with you and I'm terrified. I'm scared you won't accept me anymore and call me a faggot. I just.. I just don't think I've met someone as great as you before.. Them songs, the songs I write their all about you, every single word.. What I'm trying to say Miles Is that.. I want you" He immediately shot his head to the floor.

Still starstruck Miles done the first thing that seemed coherent in his mind and at that time. He placed his hand on Alex's cheek and slowly closed the distance between them.

The kiss was chaste but held so much frustration, Miles finally pulled away and stared into Alex's eyes.

"Well, maybe I want you Too" He whispered and to his delight Alex's face changed from confused to over the moon.

"What? What.. You mean that, you like me too?" He spoke fast which Miles started laughing at.

"I stormed out of the pub because you were talking to that girl and I couldn't watch any longer. You're all I think about, you're always on me fucking mind"

"Well, I'm sorry" He cheekily replied before bringing their faces close again.

This time the kiss was rough, Miles' hands had fistfuls of Alex's hair, and they kissed as if it was the last time. Miles dragged his tongue across Alex's lips and entrance was soon obliged.

After a ten minute making out session under the French Night sky Miles attached his hands to Alex's and without saying a word dragged him down the road.

"Where are we going?" Alex spoke from behind.

"You said you want me so let me take you home, love"

Alex gulped nervously before carrying on walking.

When they got to their house James was sitting at the kitchen table drinking to what looked like a Brandi and coke. They immediately detached their hands and spoke impatient words to the lad sitting at the table.

"Me and Al are just going.. Upstairs" Miles announced.

"Song writing" Alex added.

The boys looked too giddy in James' opinion but he nodded them off with a raised eyebrow.

That night they made out on Miles' bed while Alex straddled him, they also played their favourite records while Alex lay on Miles' bare chest while he caressed his hair.

"Yanno what Alex?"

"What Mi?"

"I couldn't ask for anyone better, I mean this whole experience is amazing, just writing music with you is a privilege" He spoke as he looked up at the ceiling.

Alex propped his head up.. "Don't be stupid Mi, I wouldn't want it with anyone else"

It got to about 2 am and both boys had, had enough of waiting so with one swift moment Alex was once again straddling Miles while attacking him with his tongue, each time the whimpers and moans gradually getting louder.

They didn't sleep together that night but they did perform oral with one another. Miles finally knew what it was like to see Alex's on his knees and he wouldn't have it any other way.. Just the way Alex looked up with sparkling, lustful eyes and his tongue moved around the base of his cock could of made him cum there and then.

Miles gained to realize Alex was in fact a moaner, a loud one indeed. He was constantly panting and swearing Miles' name but hey.. He wasn't any better. They fell asleep naked with all their limbs tangled, it was undeniably one of the best moments in Miles' life.

The next day the boys had arrived in France to see how their work was doing, they all went out for a meal- Alex and Miles obviously sitting next to each other giving one another secret rubs on the thighs. Then when they all arrived home they departed to their own rooms but when the noises had died down from the others Alex had sneaked into Miles' room, which they had planned earlier.

Miles was lying naked under the covers as he quietly spoke to Alex.. "I'm ready, I just want you now. Please Alex"

Alex gulped and nodded. He'd never done it with a lad before.. "Have.. Have you had sex with a lad before?"

"No but there's a first time for everything ay" He winked before opening the covers up and revealing himself.

Alex gave a smirk before quickly pulling his own clothes off and jumping in next to him.

That night they did end up sleeping together. Miles made sure it was enjoyable as he penetrated slowly and softly into Alex. He made sure to take it slow and occasionally kiss Alex's whole body while he thrusted in and out but god was he loud. He whined as if nobody was even in the house but Miles would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on. He remembered seeing Alex's knuckles turn white as he grasped the bed sheets while he first slid into him. At first it was slightly uncomfortable but it eventually seemed to become an ease and they both moved at a steady pace.

After the both boys cummed Miles carefully pulled out, causing Alex to whimper at the not so full feeling anymore, and plopped down onto his chest.

"I love you Alexander" He whispered into his ear, the words came with such an ease and finally admitting them to Not only himself but Alex felt amazing.

"I know" He paused. "I love you too Miles Kane" and that was all he needed, hearing them words sent his heart beating like mad.

A couple of hours later he woke up holding Alex, from judging outside it was still only 3/4 AM but he was dying for a drink so as careful as possible he untangled himself from Alex's sweaty body, slipped on his boxers and ran to the kitchen.

While he was having a glass of water he heard a muffled sound come from behind him. He shot his head around only to be greeted with Jamie.

"Umm.. hello mate" He spoke cautiously and Miles could only hope he hadn't heard the two at it.

"Hiya mate" He spoke cheerfully.

"So.. You been up the whole time?"

"Nah, just needed a drink"

"Oh, same"

"Well, best be off.. Night Miles" He quickly spoke before hurrying down the corridor. He made a mental note to inform Alex to be a bit quieter next time if anybody was around.

But as Jamie passed Miles' bedroom he noticed the smaller boy lying Naked in the bed. So that was the noise. His mouth hung wide and his eyes popped out as he walked back to his bedroom.

The next morning was weird. Miles awoke with Alex placing kisses all over his body.

"Someone enjoyed last night a little to much" He joked.

"I did, it was amazing" Alex laughed.

"You're a needy one Turner" He gave him a wink from the bed.

"I'd never of thought that I could shag you, it's all I could of wished for.. Thank you for being patient with me considering it was me first time" Alex spoke in a jumbled mess.

"It's okay Al, it's all I could of asked for as well, dream come true"

"Cheesy Mi" .. "Come on we have recording to do, get up and get changed Babe"

'Babe' Miles smirked to himself as he thought 'I could get use to that'.

When they went down to breakfast all the lads looked busy doing their own things and as Miles was making toast he noticed something rather funny.

"Alex?" He whispered. "You're limping" He held back his laughter.

"I did just get fucked in the arse, leave me alone" He whispered. "Worth it though"

Then they all sat at the table eating until Matt said something rather amusing, once again.

"Dunno if I was dreamin' but I'm sure I heard moans all last night"

Alex's eyes widened and Miles' hands became sweaty.. "Ehh.. Aha.. Yeah me too, it were some foxes gettin' at it by me balcony" And with that everyone burst into laughter except Jamie, which Miles noticed. He gave a weak smile but he wasn't having any of it.

Alex then got up to wash his dishes completely forgetting about the whole limping situation until Matt brought it up.

"Al, you're limping.. What happened mate?"

"Ohh.. Err.. Miles" Miles shot his eyes open at the table and proceeded to spit his toast out as he choked.. "I mean, before he was doing me head in so I tackled him to the floor but he smacked me down first and I landed right on me ass"

Matt then erupted with another gush of laughter.. "Thought you meant something else then"

"Fuck off mate, I'm not gay" Miles then laughed but reality pang in his chest. He'd never thought of it as being gay and that scared him terribly.

The day went on as usual and their routine stayed in place and that night after having a couple of drinks with the boys, and of course giving them a measly pathetic excuse about getting up early tomorrow, they ended up stumbling back into Miles' room incredibly horny for one another.

"Come on Miles I want you" Alex squirmed from underneath Miles, both shirtless on his bed.

"I fucking need you" He shouted, maybe a tad too loud.

"You little moaner" Miles grinned before attacking his neck with tugs and wet kisses.

That night they ended up sleeping together, this time it was fast and both boys screamed without a care in the world.

Finally after they both spilled out, Miles inside of Alex and Alex onto His and Miles' chest, he pulled out and rested himself onto his torso trying to control his breathing patterns.

"Miles" His voice was husky.

"Mmm?"

"I love you... I love you so fucking much"

"I know" .. "I love you too Alexander David Turner" And with that the two boys fell into a peaceful sleep knowing the other one was content.

That morning they didn't end up waking up until 12 o'clock and when they did, they were sure in for it.

After spending 30 minutes more making out and kissing one anothers torso they decided to get up and face the others.

Miles walked in first.. "Alright lads" He smirked slightly but his expression soon dropped as he seen all the lads holding back a laughter.

"What's up?" He asked to no one in particular but none of them seemed to want to answer.

Miles shook his head and walked to the toaster. 5 minutes later Alex appeared, his hair was shaggy and he was topless with only black tight jeans to cling onto his muscular legs.

He deliberately made note not to stare to much but that soon changed when he heard Jamie asking him a rather strange question.

"What's that Al?" He pointed to Alex's chest, in various places, which happened to be covered in fresh purple love bites.

"Ugh.. Em.. Urrr" He stuttered over his words. Miles could hear all the lads holding their laughter back and quite frankly that was enough.

He slammed his plate down and walked towards Alex. He gave him a knowing look before turning to face the others.

Clearing his throat he spoke "I did them" Alex shot his eyes open and scanned everybody's expressions. Still.

Minutes of silence passed and honestly, Alex would of preferred screaming than the deadly silence that lingered in the air.

"I know" Is all Nick said.

"We heard you fucking last night" Matt added.

Miles and Alex looked at each other with worrying-amused looks before they heard Matts chair scrape back and footsteps nearing.

"Al's quite a moaner" He glanced between the two... "But I swear to god Kane, if you hurt him that's it.. Do you hear me?"

"Ehh.. Of course, I'd never want to hurt him" He slung his thing arm around Alex's stone cold waist to which all the boys looked stunned by.

"We know you have a reputation Miles, please he's fragile" Jamie added, as if Alex wasn't visible in the conversation.

He just simply snuggled into the crook of Miles' neck and spoke.. "I love him"

"We can tell you do, be careful Turner.. Don't fall to hard" Matt attached his hand to Alex's back.

"You.. You're okay with me being gay?" He shot his head up and looked around.

"Of course, I've knew you since we were little, we rode bikes together and climbed trees.. You're like a brother to me Alex"

"Thank you Matt, I love you man" He gave a sincere Smile to him.

He then looked up to Miles and without thinking he attached their lips and they engrossed in a tongue battling make out.

"Uhh lads! At least wait until we're gone.. I've heard you gettin' at it now I'm seeing it.. Fuck sake" Jamie laughed.

"You'll be hearing a lot more of it tonight, Alex's is a right moaner.. Certainly later, I'll be tying him up to the bed" He spoke and gave a cheeky wink to the others.

"Miles too fucking far man, he's me childhood bestmate" Nick spoke which the others agreed with.

He looked down to the smaller boy wrapped around his body leeching heat off him as if he was his personal heater. His hair was shaggy and his body was bruised of no other than himself and that's when he realized he was in love. Utter admiration.

"I love you" He spoke out loud.

"I love you too"

He smiled as he could hear how genuine it sounded. This was all he needed. Ever in life.

France. Recording. Records. Alcohol. Friends. Music. And of course Alex, his bestfriend as well as his boyfriend.

Finally years of denial were now washed away and the band were happy to see the two together 'I bet 50 quid we'll catch them shagging' Matt had said on a drunken night out when they'd first met. And oh was he right.

Life was great and neither of them would change a thing because they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first one shot so feedback would be great. Please let me know what you think and if so leave me suggestions to write.


End file.
